


Red

by uarejeff



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood, Graphic Description of Corpses, Graphic Descriptions of Injuries, I love Leslie so much yall, Villains to Heroes, Whump, kara x Leslie if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uarejeff/pseuds/uarejeff
Summary: Her hands are covered in blood.
Kudos: 9





	Red

Her hands are covered in blood. Thick and shining and the purest red Leslie has ever seen. It’s sinking into her palms, embedding itself in her nail beds and the cracks in her fingers. She’s in an alleyway and bare electric bulbs are flickering overhead, making her skin itch and head spin. The cracked concrete is digging into her knees and—

Kryptonians aren’t supposed to bleed. They’re not supposed to  _ die _ but Supergirl is just lying there, blue eyes fogged over, suit torn, and the blood is still leaking out of her body, even though her heart has stopped beating, even though she isn’t  _ moving. _

Leslie thinks that’s the cruelest part, that a creature so full of light and motion dies here, in this back alley, hidden from the sun, the stench of rot pervading the air. 

She killed her, Leslie knows that for certain. There’s a roaring in her ears, deafening and echoing, and it sounds like people screaming, it sounds like a thousand heartbeats thudding in tandem, it sounds like her father when he drank too much. It’s her mother, kneeling in front of her with a black eye saying,  _ “Take care;” _ it’s Cat leaning over her and  _ laughing; _ it’s the sound Supergirl’s cape made when it brushed against her boots. The buzz of flies as they alight upon Supergirl’s skin, the hum of electricity all around them, the way the crowd had  _ cheered _ when Leslie was sprayed with water.

Leslie’s fingers scrabble at Supergirl, her suit oily and  _ red, _ and Leslie is pressing at the wounds, like she’s trying to push the blood back into the dark of Supergirl’s body, like she’s trying to fix her because she  _ killed her. _

And Supergirl just lies there, mouth slightly open, hair filthy, and her cape is soaked in her blood, it’s dripping red, stained and dirty and torn. Leslie scrambles back, pressing up against a wall and drawing her knees to her chest and squeezing her eyes shut but it doesn’t matter because the red is imprinted against her eyelids, it’s burning the palms of her hands, and the puddle surrounding Supergirl is growing bigger, glossier, slicker. The roaring gets louder and Leslie can feel it in her bones, in her teeth, the pounding of feet, the thumps of heartbeats, the crash of dishes.

After everything she’s done, after everything she’s worked for, after trying so damn  _ hard _ to become a  _ good _ person, she’s here, covered in the blood of the one person who actually cared. She’s a villain,  _ again. _ She’s a murderer,  _ evil, _ cruel. 

Her mother is saying, “There’s no other way this could have ended.”

Cat’s saying, “What did you expect, really?”

And Leslie  _ screams.  _


End file.
